


His Name

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [94]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: He has a name again





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> http://smolwars.tumblr.com/post/163408288095/i-cant-believe-its-canon-that-techies-name-is

There were very few moments in his life when General Hux allowed himself to be soft with another. These moments were in fact reserved for a single person in his life and for most of it that person had been gone until a fateful mission on Phasma's part had brought them together again.

He thought of this as he ran the comb through knotted red hair, wincing whenever a whimper was heard. "Easy..." he whispered.

"It's been so long," his brother responded in turn. He sat with his back to him, hugging his knees to his chest as his brother dealt with the knots in his hair. He winced and swallowed down another whimper as Armitage resumed his work, shutting his eyes tightly to stop their loud clicking.

"My little brother..." he hummed, smiling as the knots started to come undone, soft red hair revealing itself again, "little William."

"William?" Techie asked, perking up.

"Your name," Armitage nodded.

"I had forgotten..."

"Never again," he promised.

Techie hummed thoughtfully, considering his newly discovered name. "Bill Hux..."

Armitage snorted at that, gently tapping the top of his head as he said, "absolutely not!"

"Huh?"

"Your name is William not Bill!"

"What's wrong with Bill?"

He sniffed, "it's common and unrefined! William is at least classy and forces some level of respect. I doubt anyone could respect a Bill."

Techie just laughed, leaning into his brother for a small hug. "William then," he agreed, "my name is William."


End file.
